


Feels So Good Being Bad

by misslizanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizanne/pseuds/misslizanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by <a href="http://vickyvicarious.tumblr.com/post/73996711208/killianfanciesemma-blowjob-i-thought-of">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels So Good Being Bad

He wriggled his wrists behind him, between the coarse rope burning against his flesh, remembering that this was _her_ idea. He’d asked about her fantasy, and she’d come up with this: a princess torturing the pirate captain. It had stunned him quite honestly. She was usually so prudish when it came to these things, and the apprehensive look on her face convinced him that he needed to fulfill this for her. When he’d returned later that evening with a bundle of rope from the Jolly Roger, requesting to be tied up, she all but squealed with delight.

"You ready?" Emma purred, as she straddled his legs, running her fingers through his dark hair, tugging at the nape of his neck. She was donning a short red nightie, and it pushed up her breasts in the most enticing way. He leaned forward, placing open mouthed kisses across the exposed skin, causing her to arch into him.

Hook looked up at her, a mischievous grin already growing on his lips. “For you, love, I’m always ready.”

Emma smirked, kissing him softly, brushing her mouth across his jawline, before licking a wet stripe down his neck towards his collarbone.

"Do you always like being tied up, Captain?" Emma whispered, her tone changing almost in time with the torturous grind of her hips.

Hook let out a soft grunt, cursing the way her body teased him, how his hands couldn’t touch her, couldn’t hold her, couldn’t taunt her in the way she was doing to him. This fantasy seemed to be far too one-sided for his liking, and he would surely make up for it later.

"I’ll take that as a yes, _pirate_ ,” she murmured, as she hopped off his waist, kneeling down, gripping one of his thighs tightly as her other hand idly traced taunting circles up and down his other thigh, inching closer and closer to the laces on his leather pants.

"It’s not every day I get tortured by an incredibly alluring princess such as yourself," he mumbled, watching as her hands gradually moved towards his waist.

She smiled smugly, her fingers nimbly undoing the laces. “Well, then consider today your lucky day.”

Emma pulled his pants down at an agonizing pace, smirking proudly at his length when the pants slipped down to his thighs. Hook held his breath, impatiently waiting for her to move towards it, and he gasped when she leaned down, licking the head, nipping at it with her teeth.

"You bloody siren," he grumbled, as he writhed beneath her, desperately persuading her to just take his whole length in her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah," she scolded, placing a hand at the base of his member, stroking it leisurely. "One should never talk to royalty in that manner."

Hook only nodded, shuddering when she placed her whole mouth over his cock, guiding it to the back of her throat, tightening her mouth when she reached the bottom. She guided her lips back up, releasing him from her mouth with a wet pop. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, her stare simultaneously erotic and innocent. It did unspeakable things to him, and he lifted his hips to encourage her to return.

"Good boy, sailor," she sneered, as she lowered her mouth slowly, her lips kissing the head of his cock. "Here’s your reward."

She lowered her mouth back down, pursing her lips around the base, her teeth scraping deliciously against his skin. She sucked her cheeks in, causing an intense wave of pleasure to course through his veins, and he thrust his hips further into her mouth, guiding her to where he needed her most. His eyes fell shut, as his head hung close to his chest, and he wondered why she hadn’t released this side of herself before. He could certainly get used to this.

He pursed his lips together, biting his lower lip in anticipation, reveling in the sensation of his cock thrusting in and out of her mouth, over and over again, the soft flick of her tongue upon each entrance causing a small groan to escape his throat. It was intoxicating, and it took every ounce of his strength to keep himself from busting out of these ropes and fucking her right then and there, ripping that bloody nightie off with his hook, ravaging  every inch of her body.

Her arms gripped his thighs tighter, as she felt his member throb in her mouth. She knew to pick up the pace when his hips began to wriggle uncontrollably beneath her, the sound of his panting causing a familiar heat to pool between her legs. She placed one hand at his base, stroking it in time with each bob, throwing the other hand between her legs to press her thumb against her clit.

The feeling caused her to moan, the vibration humming across his body. He thrust violently into her mouth, ignoring the sound of her gagging as she tried desperately to keep up with him. She consequently placed two fingers between her folds, the whole situation causing her to grow wet, and she rode her fingers in synchronization with her head, whimpering alongside his grunts.

He was throbbing inside her, as she bobbed faster, the speed of her fingers meeting that of her head. She sucked firmly on his cock, noticing his body tense underneath her before he spilled into her throat, shuddering as she continued to suck, letting him ride out his orgasm in her mouth, swallowing every sip. The image of him coming undone caused her walls to shudder as well around her fingers, a hot tremor rushing down her spine. Her teeth scraped against him, as her tongue glided across the vein leading to his tip before releasing him from her mouth, wiping her face clean.

Hook looked like a complete mess, his head hanging low, his eyes still closed as he came down from the wave of pleasure. He looked like he was in a trance, and Emma knew the best way to snap him out of it. Emma slipped out of her underwear, crawling into his lap and tugging the nightie over her head.

She leaned down to his ear, capturing his ear lobe in between her lips, her exhale prickling the skin on his neck. “Now, pirate,” she grumbled, lowering her pulsing core onto his still erect member. “Here’s round two.”


End file.
